Back to me
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Cada día tomamos decisiones, más importantes o menos importantes. Decisiones que marcaran nuestro futuro. Hermione Granger tomó una hace muchos años, y después de tanto tiempo, espera que él la perdone.
1. Prólogo

_**Without you**_

El bosque nunca le había parecido tan terrorífico como aquél día. No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, ni como había llegado a tal punto, pero una cosa era segura. No había vuelta atrás. Aún sentía como su corazón estaba oprimido, le dolía y el escozor de los ojos no se quitaba. ¿Cuántas horas había estado llorando? Perdió la cuenta cuando el número fue cuatro. Estaba decidida a cumplir con la petición que le hicieron. La cumpliría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

No tenía claro cómo hacerlo, a pesar de todo, solo contaba con 18 años recién cumplidos. Todavía era muy joven para afrontar lo que venía. ¿Y si no le creía? Quizás no soportaría el rechazo. ¿O sí? Negó con la cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, tenía que ser positiva, por _ella_, sobre todo por esa persona tan especial en su vida.

Terminó de cruzar el inmenso bosque, la claridad y el sol volvieron a hacerse presente, el calor comenzó a llegar, por lo que se quitó la bufanda y se la guardó en su bolso. A pesar de ser invierno, no hacía tanto frio como de costumbre. Y daba gracias por eso. Odiaba mucho el frio.

En su cabeza imaginaba mil y una maneras de dar su mensaje, sin parecer demasiada ansiosa y sin provocar un infarto a la persona. No quería ser tan extremista, pero nunca se sabía.

Si las indicaciones recibidas por sus tíos no eran erróneas, dentro de un momento estaría en lugar esperado.

Caminó unos metros más, y lo encontró. Alta, imponente y con cierto toque victoriano. Se notaba a leguas que aquella mansión la habitaba una familia de dinero, sino no podría ser tan maravillosa.

Respiró hondo, cogiendo todo el aire que podía. Había llegado el momento, el gran momento. Estaba extasiada, pero a la vez nerviosa. Se sentía torpe al andar, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el labio sufría por sus dientes.

Recordó las palabras de su madre "no sientas miedo ante nada, eres una leona, las leonas no temen a nada, luchan por lo que quieren con garras y dientes, el miedo es para las serpientes" le dijo, cuando la encontró escondida debajo de su cama, ese día cumplía los 5 años y sin querer había hecho magia. Tuvo tanto miedo que comenzó a llorar, nadie se lo había explicado, tampoco se lo esperaba. Su madre la abrazó y acunó, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, cuando ya no hipaba y se quedó calmada.

Nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella de pequeña, le faltarían años, meses y días. Era demasiado grande.

Armándose de valor, caminó decidida a la puerta, subió los tres escalones que quedaban. Alzó la mano y con su dedo pulgar tocó el timbre.

Se retiró unos centímetros de la puerta, respiró hondo. Los nervios aumentaban y ya no le parecía tan buena idea estar ahí.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver un pequeño elfo con delantal. No parecía muy amistoso, pero en ningún momento fue hosco.

-¿En qué puede servirle, señorita? –preguntó el pequeño ser con voz chillona.

-Esto… busco al señor de la casa –respondió con un leve temblor en su voz.

-¿De parte de quién? –preguntó de nuevo, sin apartar su mirada de ella. Había algo que le llamaba la atención. Sus ojos. Eran muy parecidos a alguien que conocía.

-Elektra Parker

El elfo la hizo pasar, la llevó a una pequeña sala, un poco alejada de la entrada. Durante el paseo se dedicó a admirar las magníficas esculturas que poseía el largo pasillo, donde residían varios cuadros, todos llenos de personas aristocráticas, dado por sus poses y vestimenta.

Una vez llegada a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sofás que había cerca de la puerta, con un _plop_ apareció una tetera, un plato con pastas y dos tazas de té, posiblemente cortesía del pequeño elfo.

Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, sacó de su bolso un espejo y un peine pequeño, acomodó cada pelo castaño en su sitio y se arregló el flequillo. Revisó su maquillaje; seguía en su sitio. Se quitó el abrigo rojo que llevaba y lo dejó a un lado con mucha delicadeza. Se alisó su camisa, sin dejar ninguna arruga y esperó.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

Bajaba la escalera pasivo, sin prisas, con el mentón alto, como de costumbre. En su brazo derecho portaba un bastón de color negro. No solía utilizarlo, pero le gustaba como quedaba. Caminaba pensativo, hacía unos minutos que su elfo le había comunicado la presencia en la casa de una muchacha.

"_Parker"_ No relacionaba a nadie con ese apellido. Bueno, a una familia antiquísima, pero que él supiera, no tenían hijos. ¿Quién podría ser?

Terminó el trecho que le faltaba, la puerta de la sala de té estaba medio abierta, dejando a la vista la figura de la joven. Se detuvo en seco, con sigilo se acercó y la observó.

Cabello castaño, muy claro, con tonalidades rubias, cara fina, casi puntiaguda. Labios carnosos, marcados por un pintalabios rojo. Tenía buena presencia, piernas cruzadas con las manos descansando sobre ellas, como una dama. Espalda recta y mentón alto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueran sus ojos. Esos ojos. Desde esa posición parecían azules, pero si se fijaba bien, eran como grises, con pequeñas motas marrones. Tenían un aire misterioso, con una pizca de audacia. Era realmente muy bonita. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía ahora mismo a quien. ¿Qué querría de él?

Entró azotando la puerta. Elektra se levantó por el susto. Fijó su mirada en el intruso y se quedó petrificada.

Era… realmente perfecto. Todo él. Su presencia, daba respeto. Físicamente era un dios. A pesar de llevar ropa, podía imaginarse su cuerpo bien formado. Su mirada acerada, la hacía adentrarse en un mundo nuevo, donde no existía nadie más.

-Soy Draco Malfoy –se presentó con su voz ronca.- Usted es…0

-Elektra Parker –le respondió ofreciéndole la mano.

Draco vaciló por un instante pero acabó estrechándola, de paso la alzó y depositó un escueto beso.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señorita? No recuerdo haberla visto antes –comentó, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

No le quitaba ojo de encima y ella lo notó. Por lo que la puso más nerviosa aún.

-No señor Malfoy, no he tenido el placer de verlo anteriormente –dijo más calmada- Sé que mi visita ha sido fortuita, y quizás no le haya agradado en absoluto. Pero créame si le digo que no estaba planeado. Vengo de parte de una vieja amistad suya.

-¿Amistad? –Preguntó extrañado, alzando una ceja- ¿Quién?

-Jean –fue lo único que le dijo. Quizás para algunos no tuviera sentido y se sintieran indiferente. Pero para Draco Malfoy fue una punzada, un dolor, en el corazón. No quiso mostrárselo, por lo que continuó con su expresión indiferente.

-No conozco a ninguna Jean –mintió.

-Yo creo que sí señor Malfoy –Le contradijo con mucha seguridad. Su madre ya le avisó de antemano, le dijo que él lo negaría hasta que viera que no le quedaba otra. Quería guerra, pues guerra tendría.

-Ya le he dicho que no, por ese motivo ya no veo la necesidad de permanecer aquí. –finalizó levantándose y señalando la puerta.

-No me iré de aquí señor Malfoy, no después de tanto tiempo buscándole –sentenció Elektra, levantándose y enfrentándolo. – Me va a escuchar quiera o no.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Jean me ha enviado para hacerle una petición –dijo ella, dando a entender que no se iría sin darle el mensaje.

-Pues dele a ella otro de mi parte –respiró – Que para mí no existe, ni existirá.

-Ella le necesita Malfoy, no me haga decirle eso –le suplicó anonadada.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger, nunca me necesitó! –Gritó – Ya me lo dejó claro aquél día.

Cerró los ojos por el dolor, recordó aquel odioso día, donde todo su mundo se vino abajo. Aquella mujer, su mujer, lo abandonó. Le declaró cuanto lo odiaba. Lo mucho que se arrepentía de casarse con él y le aseguró de que ya no lo necesitaría para vivir, que pasó al pasado para ella. Nunca supo que pasó, no pudo preguntarle, pues cuando quiso ella desapareció. La buscó y no la encontró. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, viene una chica en su nombre.

Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de la chica. Se la veía seria, con un toque de tristeza. Apartó la vista de ella, no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

-Se por todo lo que ha pasado señor Malfoy, pero esto es importante. Necesito darle el mensaje y que venga usted conmigo.

-¿Qué vaya a dónde? –preguntó confuso.

-A Grecia –contestó la muchacha.

-¿Qué? –Estaba atónito, no sabía lo que pintaba él en Grecia, ni por qué Hermione lo necesitaba allí. Todo era realmente confuso.

-Se está muriendo –contestó pausadamente, con dolor en su voz y los ojos brillando de nuevo.

Draco sintió que su mundo se desplomaba de nuevo, que sus barreras caían de golpe. La presión en su pecho, y la falta de respiración, no le dejaban pensar coherentemente. Muriendo. Ella. Se está muriendo. No podía ser verdad. No quería que fuera verdad.

-¿Por qué? –No salían más palabras de su boca. Todas quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Por primera vez en su vida. No sabía que decir.

-Tiene cáncer. Ni la magia puede curarle. Me ha pedido que se lo dijera y que por favor fuera a verla, necesita verlo.

-No. Yo… no puedo.

-Por favor.

-Que no… lo siento mucho… pero no solucionaría nada –frío, volvía a ser frío. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Un Malfoy nunca perdía la compostura en momentos así.

-¡Se lo exijo! –le reclamó Elektra con los ojos rojos, perdiendo toda educación y amabilidad.

-Mira no sé quién eres, pero no puedes hablarme así. Ten un poco de educación niña –le recriminó Draco molesto.

-Me llamo Elektra Marie Granger –Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido- Sí, soy hija de Hermione Granger. Lo de Parker me lo inventé porque sabía que no me atenderías sabiendo mi verdadero nombre. Lamento la mentira. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Quería verte y conocerte. Mi madre me lo pidió.

-¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó confuso por la declaración.

Elektra respiró hondo, y tomando todo el valor del que disponía, acabó con la incógnita.

-Draco Malfoy, tú eres mi padre…

0o0o0o0o0

Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, aquí estoy de nuevo con historia incluída :) **  
><strong> 

Debo disculparme por mi ausencia, sé que han sido muchos meses sin dar señales de vida, pero mi vida ha sido un caos ultimamente y la inspiración no aparecía.

Aquí os dejo una pequeña idea de lo que mi mente ha creado. No sé si la seguiré o no, puesto que si no tiene éxito, la borraré. Todo depende de vosotros.

He de decir que estoy un poquito oxídada, tanto tiempo sin escribir se nota, y quizás este capítulo este un poco soso. Ya veremos.

Espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ansias. De verdad, si no recibo, no continuaré con la historia. **  
><strong> 

Me alegro de volver a Fanfiction!

Un beso enorme!

Giseel!


	2. Out of the past

_Out of the Past_

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir _

_en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida_

_se concentra en un solo instante_

_. . . Oscar Wilde_

El aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones, su mente se encontraba parada, no pensaba, no hablaba, no se movía. Parecía una estatua. Demasiada información en un instante, un remolino de emociones lo envolvía. Tenía que poner en orden las cosas, porque si no acabaría loco. Lo primero era que Hermione, su Hermione se estaba muriendo. La mujer a la que más amó en el planeta, la cual lo abandonó, se estaba muriendo, y no solo eso, sino que también enviaba a una joven que resultaba ser su hija.

Elektra lo miraba con el corazón encogido. Sabía que la noticia lo tendría en shock unos cuantos minutos, pero lo que no esperaba es que estuviera tan calmado. Su madre le avisó de que quizás, se pondría hecho una furia, gritando, y amenazando. Pero, ¿eso no sería un poco exagerado?

Hombre ella no estaba muy metida en esos temas. Pero ella si un día le dijeran que era madre, se pondría muy cuenta. Bueno, no era lo mismo dado que él se enteraba 18 años después. Y que era ella misma la que le había dado la noticia, y que su madre se estaba muriendo. Si… posiblemente se quedaría con la misma cara.

-Emm…. ¿Señor Malfoy? –Lo llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un simple movimiento. Se acercó un poco más a él, le colocó la mano en el hombro y lo volvió a llamar- Señor Malfoy.

Draco reaccionó al roce de la chica. Parpadeó varias veces, cogió aire unas cuantas más e hizo funcionar su mente de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer, ni decir. Por primera vez en muchos años, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Necesito que me acompañes, por favor –le suplicó Elektra, en un susurro.- Es muy importante para ella.

-Tengo que pensarlo –dijo dudoso. ¿Qué pintaba él allí? No podría solucionar el problema de Hermione. Además eso provocaría más dolor para él. Volver a verla. Pero no como él la recordaba, sino más mayor, enferma, sin luz, sin alegría. Y sinceramente, él no podría soportarlo. No.

-Pero…

-Tengo muchos negocios entre manos, no puedo dejarlo todo a la ligera, porque ella después de tantos años le dé la real gana volver a verme. Si fue lo bastante mayorcita para dejarme tirado como una colilla, que ahora afronte las consecuencias.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Lo que estaba evitando todo el tiempo. El rencor. La mentira. Porque en el fondo sí que quería verla. Sin embargo algo lo echaba para atrás. De todas formas, el tablero ya estaba sobre la mesa y las piezas dispuestas a empezar. Todo lo decidiría el destino.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras las columnas del histórico Partenón. Los últimos rayos, se colaban entre los huecos, dándole en la cara un poco de calor. Aunque dado en la época en la que estaba, no servía de mucho. Observó un rato más el viejo templo, disfrutando de los trazos, las formas. Era simplemente, maravilloso.

Con ayuda de su buen amigo, caminó hasta un trozo de piedra lo bastante grande para dos, donde se pudo sentar sin dificultad. Él como siempre se sentó a su lado, nunca la dejaba sola. Lo miró y puso su sonrisa más sincera.

-No me libraré de ti nunca, ¿Verdad? –preguntó jovialmente. No lo miraba, pero sabía que él estaba sonriendo.

-Llevas sin hacerlo 26 años Hermione –respondió. La chica cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse por la brisa fresca que corría.

Sí, tantos años y aún podía contar con él, con su amigo, su confidente, su hermano. No de sangre, pero sí de sentimientos y mucho amor.

-Harry –lo llamó sin abrir aún los ojos.- ¿Tú crees que lo habrá conseguido?

Harry la miró sin saber que responder. Cuando le contó el motivo por el que mandó a Elektra de vuelta a Londres, se opuso rotundamente, alegando que se había vuelto una loca en toda regla. No entendió como fue capaz de hacerlo, mandar a su propia hija a encontrar a su padre. Ambos conocían el carácter Malfoy, y aun así ella se arriesgó. "Él tiene sentimientos" Alegó ella.

-Claro que lo habrá conseguido –Aseguró después de pensarlo-. De no ser así, no sería una Malfoy –agregó. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Cierto, desde hacía mucho, su preciosa hija, estaba sacando todo el gen de su padre. Desde el carácter, hasta la forma de comportarse. Por no decir, sus metalizados ojos. Los cuales, cada vez que los veía, no podía evitar recordar a Draco.

Su decisión de dejarlo todo e irse de Londres para siempre. Gracias a Dios, nunca le faltó de nada. Sus buenas notas en la escuela y un poco de su fama, le abrió muchas puertas a la hora de buscar trabajo. Tambien Harry contribuyó un poco, todos los meses le mandaba algo de dinero, por si acaso iba escasa. Hasta que un día, cuando le contó sobre su cáncer, se presentó en su casa y le informó que estaría a su lado hasta el final. Sin embargo, no podía evitar echar de menos a su amado Draco. Su perfume; menta fresca, la fina barba que le salía a los dos días de afeitarse, le gustaba su tacto.

Como lo echaba de menos…

-Deberías volver a Londres Harry, Ginny se enfadará muchísimo si no lo haces.

Su amigo respiró hondo al recordarlo. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a su esposa e hijos, pero no podía dejar a su amiga sola, no mientras no estuviera Elektra, y menos aun sabiendo que Draco podría regresar.

-Por una semana más, no pasará nada –respondió indiferente.

Su matrimonio no estaba pasando por su buen momento, y quizás alejarse lo empeorara más. Ginny le pidió tiempo, y él se lo estaba dando, claro que, Hermione no sabía nada. Para ella, su matrimonio seguía viento en popa. Bastante tenía con lo que estaba pasando.

Se detuvo a observarla por unos segundos. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella chica que conoció una vez. Su pelo ya no era enmarañado, ya no tenía volumen. La quimio estaba haciendo ya sus efectos. Igual que su piel, antes bronceada, ahora pálida como un muerto… ya no había ese brillo en sus ojos, ahora estaban apagados, con un circulo morado a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto le quedaba de vida? Ni él lo sabía, temía preguntarle y que su respuesta lo matara. Disfrutaría del tiempo posible junto a ella, como si el mañana fuera el final.

No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, ambos se entendían perfectamente, y Hermione sabía que él estaba pensando en _su problema._ No podía culparlo, ponía la mano en el fuego que ella estaría igual si hubiera sido al revés. Sintió una punzada en su interior, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Dolía mucho. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"_Por favor cariño, regresa pronto"_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

El cielo comenzaba a tonarse en un color anaranjado. El sol se escondía, para darle paso a la noche_. _Miró su reloj de muñeca, y le añadió una hora más con la tuerquecilla. Todavía no creía que hubiera aceptado. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, el avión no daría la vuelta, y no sabía porque estaba más nervioso, si por el hecho de estar en una máquina que se alzaba en el aire o porque se encontraría con _ella_.

Elektra lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se le notaba incomodo, como si no quisiese estar ahí. Lo entendía. Pero también él la tenía que entender a ella. Su situación tampoco era nada fácil. Pero ahí estaba, dando la cara por lo que más amaba, que era a su madre.

No le producía mucha ilusión tener a su padre al lado, no era desprecio lo que sentía. Pero el haberse criado sola con su madre y sus tíos Harry y Ron, no tenía la falta de un padre. Bueno. En realidad la tenía, pero sabía cómo llevarlo para que no le afectara mucho.

Su madre le explico que ella era una Malfoy. Le contó de donde venía parte de su sangre y quienes eran sus abuelos y su padre. Al principio no se lo creyó, luego fue inevitable cuando su madre le enseño una fotografía de él. No pudo negar su parecido y menos el color de sus ojos.

Tenía que reconocer que en ese momento ansió conocerlo, saber un poco más de él y descubrir que fue lo que su madre vio, como para fugarse y casarse con él a escondidas. Una boda, que solo ella -aparte de sus padres- conocía.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? ¿Qué pasó para que su madre lo abandonara?

Preguntas y preguntas se arremolinaban en su interior. Tenía miles de dudas y estaba dispuesta a aclararlas todas.

-Así que…. ¿eres mi hija? –Elektra volteó la cabeza para ver a su padre.

Se le veía pensativo, como si interiormente estuviera pensando que decir.

-Si –fue escueta la respuesta, pero no tenía sentido explayarse.

-¿De Granger y mía?

Elektra alzó una ceja.

-Obviamente.

-Ese gesto es de un Malfoy –apuntó Draco, observándola.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo soy una Malfoy, ¿no? –retó ella con una sonrisa de lado. Tan parecida a la de su padre.

-Eso habría que verlo –murmuró fastidiado, volviendo su vista al frente.

Elektra suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle y golpearle por testarudo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué todo lo que recibo de tu parte es desprecio y negación? Para mí tampoco es fácil esta situación, ¿de acuerdo? Pero estoy aquí, poniéndole narices y empeño. Y tú solo te dedicas a quejarte y ser un completo e idiota negativo.

-¡Eh! Más respeto niña –le reprendió su padre cabreado.

-Ni respeto, ni leches Malfoy –le contestó ella más alto aún, pero no lo bastante para llamar la atención de los demás. – Que te quede claro una cosita; tú eres mi padre, te guste o no. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gustes, y que tenga remordimientos si llega la hora de patearte el culo. Porque créeme que te lo patearé.

Draco ante tal amenaza, solo se limitó a sonreír. Otro en su lugar se habría puesto a la defensiva, pero él no, el solo la miró y rió.

-Sí, en definitiva, eres hija de Hermione –comentó como si del tiempo se tratase.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó confundida Elektra.

-Eres igualita a ella, misma testarudez y don de mandar.

-Qué extraño, ella me dice lo contrario. Que me parezco a mi padre, en lo de arrogante, creída, y con don de "Soy lo más de lo más" –comentó mordaz.

Touché.

Como odiaba que le dijeran esos adjetivos. Desde su juventud, el trio dorado se lo recordaba a más no poder. Le sacaba de quicio. Pero cuando quiso contestarle, la voz del piloto, resonaba por todo el avión.

_-…. Les informamos que acabamos de llegar al destino. Dentro de unos momentos aterrizaremos. _

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. El sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

La cuenta atrás comenzaba.

En unos instantes, regresaría a su pasado.

Regresaría a _ella._


End file.
